Going the Distance?
by ashleyluvsmatt
Summary: Story starts at the beginging of season 7 then evolves from there. Logan has a change of heart and an old friend comes back. Logan returns from London for good. A new member is added to the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Going the Distance?**

A/N: This is my first fan fic so please read and review. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. This story follows the beginning of season 7 at first, but then it evolves into my own. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls…

Logan has been in London for 4 weeks, he and Rory are having trouble staying connected. So Rory decides to try and create some intimacy through text messaging.

"I miss you so much, I miss your touch, your kisses, I want to feel you next to me, holding me. I long to feel your skin next to mine and to feel you inside of me again." SEND "Now let's see what happens." Rory thinks to herself. The day comes to an end and still no word from Logan causing Rory to feel sad. She thinks, "He doesn't even have enough time in his day to even send me a quick message, at least to let me know that he got mine." Rory is sitting in her bed staring at her cell phone; finally she decides to call him.

Logan: "Hey Ace, its 4:00 in the morning, is everything ok? Are you ok?"

Rory: "Yeah everything is fine. It's just… Well I sent you a text message earlier today."

Logan: "Yeah I got it. I sent you one back. Check your phone."

Rory: "I didn't get it. Oh, Wait there is a little envelope in the bottom corner. It went straight to my saved messages. I wonder why. Oh, yours is good. Really good. Ok well sorry to wake you up." (Logan's Message: I miss you too Ace. I want to be right there with you. I want to kiss you, leaving a trail from your lips to your neck, down between your breasts, to that tender spot right below your belly button. I want to feel your wetness through your panties while I tease you.)

Logan: "Where do you think you are going?"

Rory: "To Sleep."

Logan: "Oh no, you started this, send me one back."

Rory: "Logan I can't I don't have my books."

Logan: "You don't need your books Ace."

Rory: "But."

Logan: "I miss you Rory."

Rory: "I miss you too. But I can't text you while you are on the phone."

Logan: "So hang up."

Rory: "Ok bye."

Logan: "Bye Ace."

(Text messages)

R: Tease me? Who says? Picture this. We are in our apartment. I push you up against the wall and crash my lips onto yours, I lick your lips for permission to enter and you quickly allow. I trail my hands up the back of your shirt and I feel your muscles relax. I kiss you breathless before moving my kisses to your neck and onto your collar bone. I pull back and pull off your shirt and begin to place wet kisses down your chest, over your nipples and trace down to the waist band of your pants.

L: Oh Ace, I didn't know you had it in you to talk like this. Think we can continue once I come home? I really like it. I'd pull you back up to my lips and kiss you deeply. Breaking the kiss only to remove your shirt, then reach around to unclasp your bra moving my kisses lower and my hands up your thighs, and under the hem of your skirt. You moan against my lips with delight. Your skin tingles as my hands pass over it. I find your center and feel the wetness through your panties, I dip 1 finger into the side of them and rub your clit just for a second, I hear your sharp intake of breath and then I pull my hand out and listen to you whimper.

R: Oh my goodness Logan. This is really turning me on.

L: Yeah I know. I can picture it all in my head; I am getting really hard here. It would be great if I could hear you though.

Just then Logan's phone rings.

Logan: "Hey Ace. Miss me already."

Rory: "Logan, I miss you and I need you. I want to feel you, I need to feel you inside of me NOW!."

Logan: "Rory, slow down. Just enjoy this. I want you to take your hand and imagine its mine. Slowly caress your stomach, very lightly, up to your breasts. Just think it's me."

Rory: "Logan, I am so past that stage, I need to cum. Please make me cum."

Logan: "Whoa, I've never heard you beg like that. Ok. Take one had and massage your clit, now dip into your self and spread that wetness around."

Rory: "Oh! Logan!"

Logan: (breathing heavily) "Yeah Rory?"

Rory: "Oh my god Logan, it all feels so good. I've missed you so much. I am cuming.

Logan: "Not without me."

Rory: "Logan."

Logan: "Yeah?"

Rory: "I love you."

Logan: "I love you too Ace, now get some sleep. It's almost time for me to get up."

Rory: "Goodnight Logan."

Logan: "Goodnight."

Rory continues to stay in Stars Hollow with her mom, helping out around the Inn and keeping a part-time job at the bookstore. She got to spend a lot of quality time with Lane, helping her through all of her freak outs about becoming a mom. Her and Logan talked everyday, adding phone sex to their almost nightly ritual, and sending each other quick text messages through out the day just to let the other know that they are thinking about them.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer has come and gone and its time to start school again, Rory packs her things and moves back into her and Logan's apartment. It seems bigger than before. Probably because Logan, Colin, and Finn aren't gathered around the pool table for their Sunday night game. She leans her head back against the door and sighs, "Only 3 ½ more months until I get to see him." She says to herself. She knows that its going to be a hard year for her. The only person she really knows on campus is Paris and she is always so busy with Doyle. Well if she has learned one thing from Logan, its how to take chances and this year she was going to go out on a limb and try to make some new friends.

When classes started she quickly fell back into routine, editing the Yale Daily News and studying like crazy. She and Logan stayed on top of their phone calls and emails. And before you know it she was on a plane. On a plane headed to London to see Logan. He had gotten her a first class ticket which she said was completely unnecessary, she is so unimpressed with things like that. But after the first 3 hours of flying she was grateful for the bigger seat to move around in and get comfortable. She tried to sleep on the plane but couldn't, she was way too excited. It's been almost 7 months since she has seen Logan. She gets lost in the memories of the party the night before he left, but the pilot comes over the speaker and informs the passengers to buckle their seatbelts because they are about to land. Rory's heart starts to race and her hands begin to shake. She hates landing, always has and probably always will. Once the plane lands safely on the ground Rory turns her thoughts back to Logan, but is pulled away once again when a passenger taps her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Rory Gilmore? "

Rory is confused but quickly replies. "Yes."

The Gentleman hands her the most beautiful red rose she has ever seen. "I was instructed to give this to you when we landed. Hope you enjoy your stay in London."

She looks around and notices 10 other people holding the same red rose. They all start to hand them to her as they exit the plane. She knew Logan was behind this but she couldn't help but wonder how he could pull something like this off all the way from London.

When she got off the plane she had 11 beautiful red roses. She quickly made her way through the airport and was trying to find Logan through the crowd. Finally she caught sight of his blonde locks, she started towards him slowly, and she couldn't believe it was him, it felt like a lifetime since she last saw him. She noticed her pace started to quicken and before she knew it she was almost running towards him. Then she just stopped to look at him. There he was, she had forgotten how beautiful he was, his blonde hair was messy, and his eyes were melting as she gazed at him. Then she noticed he was holding something. It was a rose, the 12th rose. He completed her dozen. He completed her period. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. Without a word they kissed, kissed like they never had, sparks shot through her body like she never felt before. She missed him, but she never really knew how much until that exact moment. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"Hey Ace." She just looked at him and smiled, trying to hold back the tears forming him her eyes. "Ace, there will be none of that. We are going to spend two weeks together, just me and you." "I know Logan, I just missed you is all."

Rory and Logan headed out of the airport to the limo waiting for them. Logan couldn't help but notice that Rory is more beautiful than he remembered. He always thought she was beautiful, but today it seemed more than normal. Once they were safely inside the limo Logan kissed Rory deeply and her body went limp against him. She missed his touch so much. They continued kissing and roaming each others bodies, before they knew it they were half way naked and still going. Logan then pulled back and shook his head. "Not here Rory, as much as I have missed and you as much as I want and need you, not here. Not in the back of a limo when we are only minutes from my apartment." Rory just stared at him with her big Bambi eyes. Logan took Rory's hand and kissed her palm. "Baby, I don't want the first time I make love to you in 7 months to be in the back of a car. You deserve better than that, we deserve better than that. You will thank me once you have felt my bed." Rory just nodded and kissed him again. She was happy that Logan loved her enough to want it to be special, not just a quick fuck in the backseat.

Once they arrived at Logan's apartment Rory was in awe. It was huge, at least twice the size of their big studio in New Haven. Why did he need so much room just for himself? Well I guess when your father owns the largest publishing company you have to have a huge place because everyone knows you can afford it.

Once inside Logan drops Rory's luggage at the door and pushes her against the wall and crashes his lips into hers, she opens her mouth and their tongues start to explore like never before. It all feels so familiar and new at the same time. They make their way to Logan's bedroom dropping clothes along the way. Once they hit the bed Logan removes the rest of Rory's clothes and just looks at her. He is breathless by how beautiful she is, he just stares at her and Rory starts to blush. She quickly undresses him and notices that he is more appealing than she remembers, his muscles more defined, he must be finding time to hit the gym between meetings and it is definitely paying off. They just stare at each other for a moment then their eyes meet and they are back in full swing. Deep, passionate kisses, Rory feels like her skin is on fire with his touch. He lays her on the bed and hovers over her staring into her big blue eyes that have darkened with lust. He moves down and kisses her throat and she moans and arches her back against him. He pushes her gently back to the bed and says "Not yet." He continues to kiss her down her chest and flicks his tongue against her hardened nipple and she moans with delight. She can feel his erection against her and is pleased. He kisses down her stomach and licks her belly button.

His hands start to caress her thighs as he searches for the tender skin between them. He can feel the heat radiating off of her body as he slides a finger inside of her, she tries to thrust into him, but he steadies her with his other hand. He goes farther down and his tongue finds her clit and he starts to massage it. Rory starts to moan louder causing Logan to smile. He slides two fingers into her and she starts to whimper. He climbs back up her body and kisses her while his fingers slowly take her over the edge. She pulls him closer and moans into him. "Logan, please, I have to have you inside me. Make love to me." Logan looks down at her with his warm chocolate eyes and smiles. He reaches into the night stand and then remembers, he doesn't have condoms here, he doesn't need them since Rory isn't there. He curses himself under his breath. This makes Rory happy, she is glad that he doesn't have a stash of condoms, makes her less insecure, but it is definitely an issue at the moment. "Logan, I love you, and I want you to make love to me. I can't wait. I am on the pill; I have been since before we were together, I would be completely fine if we didn't use a condom this time." Logan just looks at her, thinking about what she just said. They have never had sex without a condom. He has NEVER had sex without a condom with anyone. But he loves her and trusts her. He quickly gives her a kiss and suddenly deepens it with want and need. She arches against him and he enters her. It's a whole new feeling for both of them. He is scared but completely happy at the same time. Rory moans as he enters her, she has never felt anything like this before, its so trustworthy and so meaningful. She can feel every inch of him as he slides out of her before thrusting back in. She feels so tight, tighter than he can remember. He begins a slow rhythm against her. But she wraps her legs around him tighter and tells him that she isn't going to break. He speeds up his thrust as she matches him from below. Quickly they start to rise, their breath quickens and her body clenches his and he knows she is about to go over the edge, he wants to be there with her. He quickens his pace, their bodies crashing together, moaning, louder and louder, they both cry out each others names as they go over. Logan looks down at her, breathless, and tells her that he loves her and if anything were to come out of this that he would be there for her and not turn his back on her. She quiets him with a kiss and they fall asleep in each others arms.

Rory starts to stir and Logan wraps his arm around her tighter, this is the best he has slept since he left home, their home in New Haven. Everything just seems right in the world when she is at his side.

Two weeks just wasn't long enough. It felt like as soon as she got off the plane it was time to say goodbye and get back on. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she packed her clothes. She went downstairs to have coffee with Logan before they left for the airport, he looked so serious, and she started to worry. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He turned around to look at her and his eyes went blank. Normally she could read his eyes, but this morning they were unusually vacant. "Logan, is everything ok?" "Everything is fine; I just have a few things to tell you before you leave." Rory started to worry her bottom lip. "My father bought 2 new papers here so my work load will be increasing a lot, I don't want you to worry, and we will still have our phone calls and emails. I miss you Ace, when you aren't here. I don't want you to worry; I just want you to be prepared. I don't want you to feel neglected. Feel free to go out and have fun. Just because I have to work doesn't mean you can't still have fun." Rory didn't know what to say. She loved him and didn't want to go out without him there. He kissed her head and gave her a mug of coffee before running upstairs to get her bags.

The ride to the airport was short, they said their goodbyes and Rory turned to leave, she didn't want to leave Logan, she loved Logan, she wanted to stay with him forever, but Yale was calling, Christmas break was just about over and Logan needed to get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Since this is my first story I was worried you guys wouldn't like it. I have about 6 chapters written but I like the reviews and am open to any suggestions for the future chapters. Sorry this chapter is so short. And to answer one question, it is Rory's old friend who comes back. Thanks again.**

Back at Yale Rory fell into her studies and her job at the Daily News. She and Logan kept up with their phone calls at first. Then they started to dwindle down into one call a day. Then just to quick emails. Rory was unhappy, she felt like they were falling apart and she was powerless to stop it. He was overwhelmed with work and she didn't fit in his life anymore. When they did talk it was like they had nothing in common anymore. He would talk about work and she would try to relate with stuff from the Daily News but it just wasn't the same.

A few weeks after leaving London Rory got a phone call at 5am from Logan. "Rory, we need to talk." Rory's heart sank.

"Rory, you know that I love you, I have never loved anyone else but you. But work is taking a lot out of me right now. I miss you but I just can't find the time or the strength to do this anymore." Rory felt the tears sting the backs of her eyes.

"Logan, please don't do this, I love you, I don't want to be without you, I know you are busy, but I know we can make this work.

"Rory, I'm not saying this to hurt you, its for our own good. You need to go out and make new friends as do I. I'm not saying that I want to go jump in bed with someone else even though I know that's what you are thinking."

"Logan, I wasn't thinking that. I just don't understand why we can't be together; you are coming home in 3 months."

"6 months, my father needs me to stay a little longer than expected with the purchase of those other 2 papers."

"So you are telling me that you can't wait 6 more months? After this long you can't wait?"

"Its not like that, I love you, but I want us to be happy, and I think that they only way is for us to try and see other people. Make new friends. I am sure our paths will cross again in the future and when they do if all those feelings are still there then I will be sure to act on them." Rory was in tears, not knowing what to say think or do. She loved him and he was just going to walk out on her like this? It must be someone else; he has to have someone else.

"Logan, if you called to break up with me because you found someone else just say so." And with those last words she hung up.

Logan tried to call for several days. He left her messages everywhere. He said she could stay in the apartment until the end of school, she was grateful for that because this far into the year it would be hard to find a new place. She visited her mom and Lane frequently. She even met a few new friends at the Daily News. Marty came back last semester so she had been hanging out with him quite often. She could tell his feelings for her were still there, but she wasn't ready to act on them.

Over in London Logan was miserable, he loved Rory but his life was just so hectic. He started drinking again and trying to get back into his old playboy ways but it had been so long. He was with her and only her for over 2 years. It was hard to imagine him being with anyone else. He met a few women and went on a few dates. But that's as far as things went. He would pick them up and immediately his thoughts would go to Rory, wondering what she was doing. If he was going on dates, was she also?

Rory was visiting her mom in Stars Hollow when she was him. She tried not to notice him, but he was looking right at her. She and Lorelei were at Westin's having coffee and 12 layer chocolate cake. After a lot of talk about nothing Lorelei got up to walk back to the Dragon Fly and Rory stayed behind. As soon as Lorelei was out of sight, he sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, and again I am open to suggestions. Sorry this is another short chapter, if I get some good reviews I might post another chapter tonight. After this chapter the story takes a twist and I am worried that you all won't like it. (Jess is a bit creepy in this chapter.)**

"Jess! What are you doing here? Did you write another book?" Rory asked. Jess just looked at her and shook his head. He explained that he was here visiting Luke and Liz, Liz has just had her baby and he wanted to come and meet his baby sister.

"So I have seen you out a few times with your mom, every thing going ok at Yale?"

"Yeah, everything is great; I am so excited to be graduating this year."

"That's awesome Ror. I don't want to pry but are you still with that guy?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"No, he broke up with me a few weeks ago, he is in London, said he couldn't do the distance anymore."

"I am so sorry Rory. I know you loved him, but he cheated on you, he wasn't good enough."

"Yeah it hurts, but I am feeling better, it's just hard being at the apartment with all of his stuff still there."

"Well I have to go for now, but if you need someone to talk to, here is my new cell number." Jess hands Rory a piece of paper with a number.

"Thanks Jess, you are a great friend." They hug goodbye and Jess leaves.

As Jess is walking away he feels happy. He knows Rory is bruised but she will bounce back. Logan didn't deserve her. He thought he might actually get that second chance he had been dreaming about for so long. A few days later he saw Rory again packing bags into her car in Lorelei's driveway. He walked over to her.

"Hey, you headed back to school?"

"Yeah, I have a little bit of catching up to do for a paper on Monday."

"Ok, that's cool; I am leaving on Monday to go back to Philly."

"Oh Jess that sucks. I really wanted to spend some time with you while you were here. You know catch up and stuff."

"Sorry, but duties call."

"Hey, I have a great idea, how about you come back to Yale with me, you can spend a few days with me before you have to leave, and leaving from New Haven is better than leaving from Stars Hollow."

"Are you sure about this Rory?"

"Yes, it will be fun; we can rent a bunch of movies and veg out on the couch. No real veggies of course, just lots and lots of junk food."

"Ok, I have to go and get my stuff; meet me at Luke's in 30 minutes?"

"Will do. See you then."

Jess started the walk towards the diner and started wondering to himself. Is this for real? Did Rory just invite him back to her apartment for a few days? Was he finally going to get his chance to be with her? He found out about her losing her virginity to Dean, and he knew she was sleeping with Logan. That made him so mad, he wanted her, wanted her all to himself, and he was finally going to get her. How could this be more perfect? He went into Luke's and told everyone goodbye and left with Rory.

Logan was out on another date. She was a blonde with breasts the size of watermelons and absolutely no brain. This was going to be easy. He had her eating out of his hand. He was getting back into the swing of things. It took a few dates but now he is on a role. She is falling all over him. He was going to get laid tonight. Just as that thought entered his mind, his memory went to Rory, about the first time they had sex. Even thought it was just casual it didn't feel like "just sex" to him. It felt real, much deeper than in his past. That's when he knew they were going to be together for ever. He felt sick to his stomach now. The blonde still sitting there ogling him, undressing him with her eyes and almost her hands. He excused himself to make a phone call, her phone was off. She was still angry with him. He was just going to have to go to her. He told his date that he needed to leave and he would get her a cab. He thought about what he was going to say the whole ride back to his apartment. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Ace, his Ace.

Rory and Jess arrived in New Haven about 8pm; they stopped for movies and took over an hour trying to decide. As soon as they got to the apartment Rory tossed him take out menus and went to change. When she emerged from the bathroom he couldn't help but to notice how her pajamas hugged her curves like they were tailored to fit her. He could feel his want for her growing. They settled in to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory; he has seen it 31 times, 20 of those times with Rory. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was pouting and her eyes were focused on the tv. Her lips looked very inviting. He decided now was his chance. He leaned over to her and kissed her. She jumped back and just looked at him. Neither of them said a word. He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. She needed to be loved. She loved Logan but he tossed her aside to be with someone else. It felt good to have someone touch her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews. I gathered that you all aren't big fans of Jess, well rest assured that neither am I. So if you don't like him now you will definitely HATE him after this chapter. WARNING VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTENT **

Jess's hands started to move up under the hem of her shirt, his hands were different; they didn't ignite the flames that Logan's did. His were rough and needy; Logan's were always slow and passionate. Jess's kisses were fast and hungry, his eyes were full of lust, a scary evil lust. She decided she wasn't ready for this kind of relationship with Jess or with anyone yet. She still loved Logan, she needed time to heal.

She pushed Jess back and told him that she still loved Logan.

"Oh, here we go with all of that shit again. You lead me on and give me signals that this is what you want. Then every time I act on them you tell me you love Logan! He tossed you aside Rory; he is probably out there fucking some other girl as we speak! And you are going to tell me no?"

"Jess calm down."

"No I will not calm down, you did this. You always do this. Someone hurts you and you come crawling back to me. Not this time. Dean broke up with you and you came to me only to go back to him and lose your virginity to him! Then you start sleeping with Logan before ya'll are even dating!"

Rory just looks at him scared and confused. How did he know all this?

"So let me get this all straight, you were Dean's little whore on the side, and then you let Logan treat you like his little slut, being at his beck and call at all hours of the night, letting him climb through your window!"

"Jess, don't talk to me like that and how do you know all this?"

"I know all of this because I have seen all of this Rory, I have been obsessed with you ever since I can remember, I have followed you day in and day out stalking you, lurking in the shadows, well I am tired of being in the shadows, I want to be in the light and I want you to see me. I want you to watch me fuck you like I have been wanting to since I met you."

Rory is definitely scared now. How could she not know all this? She never noticed anyone following her. She contemplates her options, she could try and make a run for it or call 911 but she was frozen, and before she knew it his hands were on her again, pulling her to the bed. He pushed her down and started to kiss her. She tried to pull away from him but he was stronger than her. He held her down with one hand and tore at her clothes with the other.

Logan was just arriving at New Haven airport when he saw Finn. Finn was the only one who knew he was in town and why he was in town. He was going to propose to Rory, and ask her to move to London with him when she was finished school so he could take care of the papers there, then they could live where ever she wanted. As long as he was with her he didn't care where they lived.

"So are you ready mate?"

"You know Finn, the day Rory came into our dorm room and told me that she couldn't do casual anymore I was terrified, I knew she was the one I was going to marry, I was just scared of settling down, but now I know. I want to be with her forever."

"Now you have gone and gotten all soft on me Logan."

The guys just rode in silence, Logan figured Rory would be asleep when he got in so he would just let himself in and sneak up on her. Hopefully she wasn't still pissed.

"Jess, get off of me!" Screamed Rory, but Jess wouldn't listen, he finally got all of her clothes off and she was still kicking him and trying to bite him. But he knew she wanted it, she just liked it a little rough and was playing hard to get. Jess finally got his pants down and he was kissing Rory again as he thrust inside of her causing her to cry out in pain.

The elevator door opened and Logan could see their apartment, he was elated to know that the girl he loved with his whole heart was on the other side of it. He got closer and closer and he could hear voices, she probably fell asleep with the TV on he thought. So he got out his keys and opened the door. He saw Rory in bed with another man, wait he knows that man, that's Jess, he caused them to break up the first time. Now she is in their bed fucking him. Before he could react he called out "Glad to see you found someone else to help you get over me!" Rory recognized that voice, it was Logan. Logan came back. She heard the door slam. She wasn't going to let him leave, she wasn't going to let Jess rape her and get away with it.

Just as Logan slammed the door he heard Rory scream, "Logan, please help me!" Did he hear her correctly? Was she asking for help? He turned and ran back into the room to find Rory curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, and Jess scurrying around the room looking for his clothes. He immediately called Finn. "Hey get back here, Rory is hurt I need your help!" Finn turned around and sped back to Logan's apartment. Forgetting about Rory for a minute Logan grabbed Jess and punched him in the face, Jess stumbled and tried to hit Logan back but he was tired from fighting with Rory, she was feisty and he liked it. Logan then grabs Jess again and slams his fist into his jaw, there was a loud CRACK and Jess hit the floor. He wanted to keep hitting him for what he did, it was so hard to hold back his anger, but he feared that if he hit him again he wouldn't be able to stop.

Logan went back to Rory who was still curled up and not speaking, Logan wrapped her in a clean sheet and held her close and rocked her. He called the building's security office to come up. When Finn arrived the security officers had Jess in hand cuffs waiting for the police to get there.

Logan was on the bed holing Rory. She was shaking and crying. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart and making his blood boil at the same time. He knew it was his fault. "I am sorry for everything, this is all my fault. I will never be able to forgive myself. If I would have been here none of this would have happened." He kissed Rory's forehead as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Would you like me to call your mom?"

Rory just shook her head yes. "Ok, Finn is going to come sit with you while I go call."

She just nodded.

"Hello?"

"Lorelei, its Logan."

"Hey Limo Boy, what do you want? Decided it was time to settle for a little while? Things getting too wild for you again?"

"Lore, its Rory, she needs you, I came home to apologize and I walked in on her and Jess and I thought they were having sex and I slammed the door and she started screaming for me to please help her. I think he raped her but she won't talk. She is really scared and needs you."

"Oh my god Logan! I am on my way. I will meet you at the hospital; I am going to murder that son of a bitch!"

"Not if I get to him first!"

Logan hung up the phone and went back to Rory who was crying on Finn's shoulder. "Rory, I am so sorry about everything." Rory put her finger over his lips to quiet him. Just then a police officer told Rory that she needed to go to the hospital and have some tests and that she could come into the police station tomorrow to make a statement and decide if she wants to press charges. She nods in agreement. How could she be so stupid? But she wasn't stupid Jess was a friend, she never would have pictured him to stalk her or try and rape her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok hopefully you don't all hate me now. I was just tired off all the Logan/Rory gets in a car accident and the other goes to see them and realizes how much they love them. This was new and different. So I hope you like this new chapter. **

They arrive at the hospital and a nurse comes to take Rory to a room to do an exam on her. She gets up to go with the nurse, but turns back to Logan and her eyes are full of pain. She needs him to be there with her. "Can he come too?" Rory asks. The nurse says that no one is supposed to be in the room for privacy reasons. Rory starts to cry, Logan gets up to hug her and the nurse says it's ok for him to go with her. Logan picks her up and carries her into a small exam room and sets her on the table. She shifts her weight around trying to get comfortable but her entire body hurts so badly. She is bruised and had a bloody nose. The nurse comes in and gives her a hospital gown and tells her to take off all of her clothes including undergarments and lay down and cover herself with the sheet, then she turns and leaves the room stating that she will be back momentarily.

Rory just sits there looking at the gown, then up at Logan. He walks over to her and kisses her head. He starts to help her undress but when he tugs on her shirt she jumps. "Rory, it's just me. You know I am not going to hurt you. You need to get undressed so the nurse can examine you and make sure you are ok." Rory nods and lets Logan continue to help her. He pulls off her shirt and gets a better look at all the bruises on her shoulders and chest. She has 3 bite marks on her shoulder. Logan can feel his blood boil. Jess was going to pay for this. No one hurts the woman he loves and gets away with it. Logan then pulls off Rory's shoes and asks her if its ok if he helps her out of her jeans. She says yes and he continues to undress her. She has more bites on her stomach and bruises on her thighs. He then puts the gown on her and tells her that she needs to remove her panties and lay down and he would cover her up. She reaches under the gown to take off her underwear and lets them hit the floor. Logan notices that they are wet with bright red blood. This makes Logan even angrier, if that was even possible. His heart aches. If he wouldn't have been so selfish, if he hadn't broken up with her she would be home sleeping safely in their bed and he would be at work.

"Shit!" Work, he needed to call the office, and his father and tell him he wasn't going back to London anytime soon if ever.

"Dad, its Logan."

"Logan, is everything ok at the office?"

"I think so, but I'm not at the office dad, I am at New Haven emergency room with Rory."

"What are you doing in New Haven?! How did you get there and why did you leave the office unattended? You better have a good excuse Logan!"

"Dad, I can't go into detail with you, but Rory is really hurt, I need to stay with her and make sure she is ok. I don't think I am going back to London, she needs me more here. You can send someone else to run the paper."

"Logan I advise you that it is in your best interest to get your ass on a plane and get back to London!"

"Dad! Rory was raped and I am not going to leave her until I know that asshole is behind bars for good and that Rory is going to be safe. I lover her dad, I know you don't know what that feels like, but I would do anything for her. I came back home to propose to her, I want to marry her."

"Logan, we will discuss this once you have had time to process all of this." The phone disconnects. Logan is angry with his father, he is angry with everyone for this happening, but he is mostly angry with himself.

Logan walks back into the exam room just as the nurse is finishing up the exam.

"Ms…" She looks at the file.

"Huntzberger." Logan says as he walks up beside Rory and takes her hand.

"Ms. Huntzberger I have some good news and some bad. The good news is that the man who did this to you wore a condom and there aren't any traces of semen. There is some bruising and lesions inside of your vagina. Now these will take some time to heal and sex will be painful for a few weeks. We advise rape victims to not have sex for at least 3 weeks to let the tears start to heal and also because any infections can be absorbed through the tears. We also advise women and couples who are victims to such crimes attend counseling to help deal with all of this."

Rory looked at the nurse with questioning eyes. "Rory, everything is going to be ok. You just need to listen to the nurse and take care of yourself. I will be here with you every step of the way. I am not going back to London."

Rory is relieved when she hears this and she hugs Logan and starts to cry.

The nurse starts to write Rory a prescription then stops. "Before I can prescribe you anything, is there any chance that you may be pregnant?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Do you remember when you had your last period?"

"Umm about a week before I, she pauses, oh no!" Logan turned to face her.

"A week before you what?" Asked the nurse.

"A week before I went see Logan."

"Ok, when was that?"

Rory started to get scared. "About 7 weeks ago. Do you think?" Rory's eyes widened.

"There is a possibility, but stress can also cause this. Have you been feeling well?"

"I have been a little nauseated, but I figured it was from being upset because we, she points at Logan, broke up."

"Well I will just draw some blood and run a test and we will know if a few minutes."

The nurse prepares to draw Rory's blood while her and Logan just stare at each other. Everything is silent. The nurse then exits. It seems like she is gone an eternity.

Rory starts to talk but Logan cuts her off. "So, umm, I could be a father huh?"

"Looks like it."

"I am so sorry Rory. I never wanted to hurt you or for you to get hurt, I messed up but I want you back. I love you and can't live without you. I was stupid to even try. Baby or no baby I want you in my life. There is no way my father can make me go back to London, even if he cuts me off I will not leave you."

The nurse came back and the two just started at her. "Well, looks like you are going to be a mommy." Rory looked at Logan who was in shock. Then she saw a smile creep across his face which made her smile. She was having Logan's child. A small light in her time of darkness. She just found out but she loved the baby instantly. Logan hugged Rory so tight that she could hardly breathe. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and placed his hand on her flat stomach. "I love you too." Rory just smiled and kissed Logan's cheek. "I love you too Logan."

"When they leave the exam room everyone is there waiting for them. Rory hugs her mom and tells her that Jess raped her, that he had been stalking her since before she and Dean slept together that he knew everything. Rory asked Logan if Lorelei could come back to the apartment, she wanted to talk to both of them together. Logan agreed. The ride back to the apartment is silent. Rory sits with her head on Logan's shoulder and starts to fall asleep. Once they are home Logan carries sleeping Rory up to the apartment and apologizes to Lorelei for her falling asleep. Rory wakes up as soon as Logan puts her on the couch. She starts to cry and tells Logan that she can't be there. She wants to leave. She can't stay in this apartment anymore. Logan packs them a bag and they head for Stars Hollow. Rory is fast asleep when they arrive. He carries her to her bed and lays her down. She stays asleep so Logan goes into the kitchen to talk with Lorelei.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I only have one more chapter written so I need some suggestions if anyone has any. I am glad you guys don't hate me because of the whole Jess incident. I was just tired of the same ways everyone was getting Rory and Logan back together, plus I decided to add a baby. Who doesn't love a baby?**

Scene opens with Logan and Lorelei sitting in Lorelei's kitchen.

"I guess this means we will have to move."

"Yeah, I guess daddy will have to rent you a new apartment."

"I don't want another apartment; I am going to buy us a house. Do you mind if we stay here while we pick one? I can't let Rory go back to the apartment."

"Logan why did you come back? Don't get me wrong I am so glad you got there when you did, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you wouldn't have. He could have killed her. But why are you here?"

"Rory and I broke up; I thought it would be good for us to try and meet new people, boy was I stupid. I came back to propose to her, I want to marry Rory, I love her and I need her in my life. I can't live without her; I don't want a future if she isn't in it." Just as he finished talking he felt an arm around his neck, he turned to see Rory. "I love you too Logan." She leaned down and kissed his head.

"Is it ok if I talk now? I can't sleep until I get all this out."

"We are here for you sweetie." Lorelei squeezes her daughter's hand.

"Ok here it goes, please pay attention, I don't want to have to do this more than once, and save your questions until I am finished." Lorelei and Logan both agreed.

"Ok, she looks at Lorelei, remember a few days ago when we were at Westin's having coffee and cake? Well when you left Jess sat down and I was happy to see him, he told me he was visiting with Liz, she had her baby. And he asked me about Logan and I told him that we broke up and he said he was there for me if I needed him and gave me his cell phone number. Then Saturday when I was packing to go back to school he stopped by and said he was leaving on Monday to go back to Philadelphia. I wanted to see him, to spend time with him, just as friends. So I invited him to the apartment to watch movies and hang out and he was going to leave Monday to go back. Well we got movies and were going to order takeout and he kissed me. I pulled back and he kissed me again and I kissed him back." Logan could feel his heart breaking at the thought of her kissing Jess.

"I noticed that it wasn't like with you, she looks at Logan, it was rough and needy and I didn't like it. It wasn't you and I only want you. So I pushed him off and told him that I still loved you. Then he got pissed and went on about me getting hurt and running to him every time. He knew about Dean. He told me that I was Dean's whore on the side since he was still married. He even knew about the night you came in through my window at Yale, the first time we had sex. He told me that I turned into your little slut. I couldn't believe he was saying all this and wondering how he knew all of this. He said that he had been watching me all the time. He was so mean and rough with me." Rory starts to cry as she tells them how he hit her and told her that he was going to fuck her like he wanted to since he met her." Logan stopped her before she went into anymore detail about what happened.

"Rory, I love you. I can't sit here and listen anymore. I know you want us to know everything but I saw what happened. I know it wasn't your fault; you just needed a friend and turned to Jess who was a loyal friend in the past. Everything is going to be ok. We are going to stay here for a while and buy a house. I will get the professors at Yale to email you your assignments until you are ready to go back to school. Everything will be ok."

"I love you Logan, I am so sorry, I put us, she put her hand on her stomach, at risk" Lorelei gave her daughter a confused look. "Mom, I found out that we, she squeezed Logan's hand, are pregnant." Lorelei just stared at the young couple in shock. She got up from the table and said "Well that's enough excitement for an entire month. Lets get some sleep shall we."

"Mom, did you hear me? I am pregnant; around 7 weeks give or take a few days. Logan and I are having a baby; you are going to be a grandmother."

"I heard you Rory, I love you and Logan, I am just still processing. I am happy if you are happy." "I am happy as I can be considering."

Logan and Rory showered and went to bed, the sun was starting to come up and they were exhausted. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled her close and kissed her head. They fell asleep. They had long days ahead of them.

When Logan woke up the bed was empty. He got up to search for Rory, he found her in the shower, and she was sitting in the bathtub, the water steaming hot. She was just sitting there under the spray with her head in her hands. Logan felt the water and quickly turned it off. It was way to hot to shower in. Her skin was very red. "Rory, are you ok?"

"Just go away, I need to get all of this off of me, all of the feeling of being dirty and his scent. I can't stand it!"

"Oh Rory." Logan picks her up out of the bathtub. "You aren't dirty, you did nothing wrong, and you just think you smell him. Everything will be ok I promise. I know its tough but you have more than yourself to take care of. You have to think about the baby too. And I don't know for sure but sitting in extremely hot water probably isn't a good idea for either of you." Logan carried Rory back to the bedroom and helped her get dressed. They went to the police station and gave their statements. Rory said she wanted to press charges and do whatever it took to put Jess in jail.

They lived with Lorelei for 3 weeks while they found a house and moved everything out of the apartment. The house was perfect, not too big and definitely not too small after all Logan was a Huntzberger. It was in New Haven so Rory could go back to college when she was ready and Logan was working at a paper his family had acquired. The house was 2 story, light blue with a white porch that wrapped around the 2nd story. It was beautiful. They had their bedroom with an attached bathroom that lead into another small room that they were going to use for the baby's room until it was old enough to have its own room.

Rory was starting to get a bump where the baby was growing inside of her. Logan loved to rub her stomach while they were going to sleep. This made Rory happy. He is going to be a great father, not at all like his father. Mitchum hadn't been able to talk Logan into going back to London. 6 weeks after the incident the trial started, Rory and Logan both had to tell what happened and it was a long week. The trial ended and Jess was sentenced to 4 years in jail and 2 years probation. He is never to go near Rory or their family again. Logan would see to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I really need help now. I know where I want the story to go I just need some help getting there. Please read and review, suggestions are welcome. **

Things were starting to get back to normal between Logan and Rory. The pregnancy was going great, she was rarely sick and Logan was a huge help. She was back at school and he was working for a local paper that his father owned. Logan decided it was time to do what he initially came to do. Propose to Rory. He made sure she was having a good week. No breakdowns or crying sessions before he made reservations at "_Daniel_" a very upscale French restaurant in New York City. He made reservations for them at the Plaza Hotel. They would drive to _Daniel_ have dinner, he would propose and they would spend the night there. He was a bit concerned about the whole sex thing. She would hardly let him touch her other than rubbing her stomach, which is getting to be very cute. He understood that it was early and that she was scared. He just wanted to be near her. He would wait until she was completely ready. After class on Friday he told Rory that he wanted them to spend the weekend in New York and do some shopping for the new house and for the baby. They packed a bag and called Frank who drove them to the Plaza. When they got into their room there was a large white box on the bed. It was for Rory, she opened the card attached and it read: Join me for dinner tonight. Wear what is inside. You will look great. Love, Logan. She peered over at him and he was grinning. His grin was so adorable and sexy. She opened the box and found a dark blue cocktail dress with matching heels. He went over to her and hugged her from behind and whispered. "Dinner is at 7 don't be late." Into her ear then kissed her and went into the bathroom.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Rory was all dressed to go in the new dress Logan had bought her, it was spaghetti strapped and form fitting. It showed off her "baby bump" as Logan called it. He loved it when she wore things to show it off. She came out of the bathroom and saw Logan in his tux, he is so beautiful she thought. Logan took a deep breath as he saw Rory come out of the bathroom, she was gorgeous, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful." He told her. Rory blushed and kissed Logan's cheek then he took her hand and led her to the front of the hotel where a limo was waiting. She looked over at Logan and before she could say anything he said. "You are just going to have to wait because I am not telling you where we are going." She frowned. He always knew what she was going to say before she said it. They sat quietly enjoying each other's presence during the ride to dinner.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were quickly seated at a small table by the window. Logan ordered a glass of **champagne and sparking cider for Rory; the waiter handed them menus. Rory looked happy; happier than he has seen her in a long time. They looked over their menus and decided on what they wanted by the time the waiter came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter. **

**Logan nodded. "The lady will have the caramelized sea scallops to start, with the trio of veal for the main course. I will have the wild mushroom ravioli with the honey glazed duck."**

**The waiter wrote down everything that Logan told him and left quietly. Rory loved when Logan ordered for her. It made her feel special. They drank their drinks and talked about everything. "Logan, have you thought about any names for the baby?" "Not yet, I was waiting until we found out if it is a boy or a girl." "Would you rather a boy or a girl?" Logan wasn't sure. "Umm, either is fine. I am scared to have either really" He smirked at Rory. "I guess a boy would be easier because I wouldn't have to worry so much about him getting hurt." Rory cut in, "But he might end up knocking up his college girlfriend." She grinned at Logan and he laughed. "That's true, like father, like son." "But if we had a girl we would have to worry about guys taking advantage of her kindness, especially if she takes after you," he teased.**

** Logan was nervous but he never showed it. He didn't want Rory to know what was going on. He had the ring since the night he decided to propose he got it in London and had it sized in New Haven a few weeks ago. It was from Cartier, a 3 karat solitaire set in platinum with smaller diamonds going around the band. Engraved on the inside was _From this moment on. Forever and always yours. _Logan got lost in thought about how he was going to propose that he didn't even realize that their dinner had arrived until Rory was asking if he was ok for the third time. "I am fine, just the champagne getting to me. I had pretty much stopped drinking in London so my tolerance is low." Rory just laughed. They enjoyed their dinner and the waiter came to clear the plates. He asked them if they wanted to have dessert and Rory got excited. She loved dessert; it was her favorite part of any meal. Logan asked the waiter to give them a few minutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in updating, I work at a hotel and the past few weeks have been CRAZY. I worked 102 hours in the past week. I am off the weekend and I PROMISE to add at LEAST 2 chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me and for reviewing. I hope you won't be disappointed. **


	10. Chapter 9 update

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: As I promised in my last authors note here is the update. I have been working on some up coming chapters all day so if you are lucky you might get 3 updates instead of 2. Thanks again for all of your reviews, you guys are great.**

** Logan looked at Rory with much focus and Rory started to worry her bottom lip. Logan took her hand and kissed it. **

**"Rory, you mean the world to me, I love you more than any words could ever describe. You are my heart and soul. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side. Being in London and having to be away from you tore me up inside. The thought of you not being there for me when I came home made my days unbearable. When I came home I thought I had lost you. I love you more and more everyday, you are carrying my child. I love you both, more than life itself. I have no future if you aren't there with me." Logan pushed his chair out and walked over to Rory. He took the ring out of his tux pocket and got down on one knee. Rory started to cry. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you make me the happiest man in the world do me the honor of being my wife?" Rory shook her head and whispered, "Yes I will." He slipped the ring on her finger and got up and hugged his fiancé. He liked the way that sounds. Rory kissed him and the near by tables clapped for the happy couple. They decided to skip dessert and head back to the hotel. During the ride back Rory told Logan that she loved him many times and she kept looking at her ring. He told her to take it off and read the inscription. She obeyed and he saw her tears start to fall again. He wiped her cheeks and kissed her. **

**Once they got back to the hotel they went up to their room. They hadn't had sex in almost 2 months and Logan was feeling it but he wasn't going to pressure Rory. She has been feeling it too. She wants Logan but she is scared, she doesn't want any of the memories from Jess to come back. She knew Logan loved her and that he would wait as long as she needed but she was tired of waiting. She wanted him, she wanted him tonight. Rory walked over to Logan and kissed him, he responded softly and she deepened the kiss. They hadn't kissed like this since London and Logan knew where it was going. He broke the kiss. "Rory, you don't have to do this because I proposed, I don't want to rush you, I love you and I will wait as long as it takes until you are ready." **

**"I am ready Logan. I want to be with you just as much if not more than you want to be with me." "Ok, just promise me that if you feel uncomfortable or if it hurts you will tell me." "I will." Logan kissed her passionately. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Her kisses made him feel like he was on fire, burning from the inside out. He felt his erection and it was painful. Rory was straddling him and she could feel it to. It made her happy that she could do that with just kisses. She broke the kiss and got off of him. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor; she was standing in a black lace strapless bra and a matching g string with heels. She saw Logan staring at her and she blushed. She walked back over to Logan and helped him out of his jacket then started to unbutton his shirt. She undressed him down to his boxers before kissing him again. Their tongues dueled for control, exploring each others mouths. Logan gently rolled them over so he was on top hovering over her. He kissed her down her neck, he could see where some of the bite marks left small scars and he felt a painful tug at his heart. He kissed the scars and moved lower. He traced the lines of her bra with kisses and dipped his tongue under the fabric; this caused Rory to inhale deeply. He reached under her and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He stopped to take in her beauty. She had a beautiful body, he has seen a lot of women naked, but none compared to her. She was perfect. He started to place wet kisses along her jaw line and down her throat. She raked her hands up and down his back and sides. It felt so good to be this close to him again. It all felt so right. He kissed her in between her breasts and flicked her nipple with his tongue until it got hard. Then he gently nipped it with his teeth causing Rory to moan softly. He kissed his way down farther to her swollen stomach; he loved knowing their child was in there safely growing. He felt his way down to her panties and looked at her for approval before removing them. He slid them down her soft thighs and onto the floor. She had managed to kick off her shoes while Logan was kissing her. He went back to her mouth and started to kiss her deeply. She moaned and arched her back against him. He reached down and found her clitoris; he moved very slowly not wanting to hurt her and to give her a chance to stop him if he went too far. She was enjoying his touch. The way he made her feel. **

**He could feel her getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He wanted her to be completely ready and relaxed before he tried to enter her so he kissed her back down her breast and to her stomach, then dipped his head between her legs, Rory let out a loud moan and arched up to him. Logan steadied her with his hand and continued to kiss and lick her thighs and her clitoris, he slid a finger into her and waited for her to respond, he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't object so he started to slide it in and out of her while massaging her clitoris with his tongue, he could feel her tensing up so he slid another finger inside of her, her hips started to buck as she called his name and came into ecstasy. **

**"Logan." **

**"Yeah?" **

**"That was amazing."**

**"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood up and laid next to her. She blushed when she saw his erection. She looked into his eyes as she took him in her had and said, "looks like I have some work to do." Logan just smiled. Rory kissed Logan down to his stomach then took him into her mouth, slow at first then faster. She felt so good on him. He wanted her for a long time and knew he wasn't going to last. So he pulled her up from him. "I want to make love to you. Are you sure you are ready?" "Well there is only one way to find out." She responded. **

**She straddled Logan and kissed him deeply. She felt him at her entrance and it made her smile. Logan laid her down on the bed and entered her. Her body shuddered and it was painful. She could feel the tears in her eyes and Logan could see them. He stopped and kissed her tears, she told him to keep going. He went deeper inside of her slowly her muscles contracted trying to get use to the feeling once again. When they stopped Logan started a slow rhythm against her. Keeping his eyes locked with hers looking for any indication that she wanted him to stop but it never came. She closed her eyes and started moaning. It was painful but it was more of a dull ache that was drowned out by pleasure. Logan could feel that she was on the edge again and so was he. He asked her if it was ok if he sped up and she obliged. He quickened his thrusts slightly and their moans got louder, their bodies started to quiver. Rory was matching him thrust for thrust from below, he slid out of her once more and thrust back in deeply. Her back arched and she called out his name. At the same moment Logan went flying over the edge as he emptied into her. Then he lay there breathless. **

**Rory rolled over to look at Logan; his eyes were shining as we hers. She kissed him softly and told him that she loved him. He tugged her close and kissed her back. He loved her too. He wanted to spend every night with her, making love to her. He pulled her closer and wrapped a protective arm around her. And they fell asleep. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan woke up to an empty bed the next morning, but he could smell coffee and pancakes. "Rory!" "In here", she called from the bathroom." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Rory was sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at the phone on the sink. She was worrying her bottom lip. Logan made his way over to her. "Hey", he said soothingly, "Are you ok? How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me?" Rory look at Logan with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared" she whispered. "Oh sweetheart" Logan pulled her to him. "What are you scared of?" Just then the phone started to ring and Rory jumped to answer it. Logan just sat listening. "So its probably nothing? Probably? How do you know for sure? It's been 9 weeks. Ok Thank You Dr. Walsh, yeah, see you tomorrow." Rory hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. "So are you going to tell me what all that was about?" "Oh, sorry. I woke up this morning and got scared cause I was bleeding some and I thought something might be wrong with the baby so I called the dr. He said it was from us not having sex for a while. We have an appointment tomorrow at 1 so he is going to check the baby then just to be sure."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" "I didn't want to wake you up for nothing."

Logan walked over to her "This" he said while placing his hand on her stomach, "isn't nothing, its our child, if something might be wrong I want to know. You don't have to go through this alone like my mom did with me. I am here for you, for us, our family." Rory hugged him tightly. She liked the sound of that. Our family, she thought.

Rory and Logan packed all their things and headed back to New Haven, they still needed to share the wonderful news of their engagement with their families. Rory knew that her family would be ecstatic, but the Huntzberger's were sure to be disappointed just as they were when they heard the news of Logan being a father. They still thought she was a gold digger who wasn't good enough for their son. Rumor has it that Shira told everyone that she conned Logan into getting her pregnant to keep him.

Logan noticed Rory was quiet. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her. "I was just wondering how your family is going to take it that we are getting married. Remember when we told them I was pregnant?" "Rory, don't worry, hopefully this will go over better. I mean most people are married before the baby, but we dropped the cards and put them back in the wrong order. But surely as long as we do get married everything will work out fine." "I hope so." She whispered.

They got back to their house and Rory went to lie down and rest. This baby was starting to take its toll on her. She couldn't stop going to the bathroom, it was like her bladder was reduced to the size of a pea. Logan wouldn't let her drink regular coffee, only decaf, which was like not even drinking coffee. Logan brought their bags in and went check to check on Rory. "Hey, you tired?"

"Yeah, who knew something, rather someone so small could make you so tired."

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"We are having another ultrasound tomorrow; do you want to find out what we are having?"

Logan smirked at her. "Well Ace, I thought we were having a baby."

"Logan!" She squealed and hit him with a pillow. "You know what I mean. Find out if we are having a boy or a girl."

"I would love to."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well you know if it's a girl her name is going to have to be Lorelei just like me and my mom. For a boy I would like to name him after you, but I don't like the whole idea of having him be a Jr. Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Well, I don't know what I want yet, but I know what I don't want."

"Ok, what don't you want?"

"I don't want our son, if we have a son to be named after my father or grandfather. "

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"I believe that is do-able."

"Ok its settled. Well sort of. How about dinner?"

"Sounds nice. How about pizza, garlic bread, manicotti, and one of those fried cheesecake burrito things with the cinnamon and sugar stuff from _Ditali's_?"

"Sounds like dinner. I'll go order."

Dinner arrived shortly; the couple sat down on the couch and began eating. "Oh before I forget Ace, I bought you something." He got up and went into the bedroom. When he came back into view he was holding a white bag. "I thought you could add this to your collection" he said as he handed her the bag. "Logan, you didn't have to get me anything, its not some occasion that I forgot is it?" "Since when do I need a special occasion to get my fiancé and the mother of my child a gift? Just open it Ace." Rory opened the bag and pulled out a book. _What to Expect when you're Expecting_

"Logan, thank you so much. This will come in handy I am sure. Maybe we both should read it." "How about you read it and fill me in" replied Logan.

They finished eating and decided it was time for bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

Logan escorted Rory into Dr. Walsh's office at 12:45; today they were going to have a 4D ultrasound.

"I can't wait to see our baby Logan."

"Neither can I. So, what's the difference between a regular ultrasound and this 4D thing you keep talking about?"

"Well the old ultrasounds are hard to make out. Its basically like some white blobs among a black background. With the 4D ultrasound you can actually see the baby, you can see its facial features, and from what I read it's a really amazing experience."

"Wow Ace, sounds like you did some research on this."

"Well I wouldn't be your Ace Reporter if I didn't now would I?"

"This is true."

"Rory Gilmore." Called the nurse, "You are up next."

Rory and Logan went into an exam room and the doctor poked around on Rory's stomach for a while and asked her a bunch of questions, then it was time for the fun part. The ultrasound. The dr. brought the machine over and typed some information into the computer Lorelei Gilmore F. 24 weeks. Logan saw what the dr. was typing and whispered something to him. He then typed more on the screen. Lorelei Huntzberger F. 24 weeks. Rory saw this and smiled. He wanted her to use his name, she thought this was so sweet.

"So kids, are you ready to see your baby?", asked the dr. as he squeezed gel onto Rory's stomach.

"Yes," they replied.

The machine came on and there was some blurriness until the dr. found exactly where the baby was. Rory and Logan stared at the screen completely stunned. They were looking at their baby. The dr. was clicking around on the screen while they watched their baby was making sucking motions with its mouth, this caused their hearts to melt. The dr. attached a small stethoscope to Rory's abdomen and flipped a switch. Rory and Logan's eyes widened when THUMP THUMP THUMP was heard through out the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Logan?"

"Its up to you Ace."

Rory nodded. The dr. then slid the wand around on Rory's stomach until he found it.

"Can you see that?" asked the dr.

Logan's smile got bigger. "We are having a boy! Rory, a boy!"

Logan hugged Rory tighter than ever. The dr. snapped a few pictures and made them a dvd to show their families.

"Well, your son is growing just fine he is about 11 inches long and weighs roughly 1lb 10oz to 2lbs. If you look closely at the pictures you can see that his eyelashes and eyebrows are formed already. In the next 2 weeks he will be able to open and close his eyes. Rory and Logan were still stunned by what they saw to take in all the information. They just shook their heads and Rory made another appointment for 5 weeks later.

Back in the car Rory stared at the pictures.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"He is perfect. He has your nose and lips. He is going to make all the girls fall for him with that infamous Huntzberger smirk isn't he?

"Probably so. But they will fall even more if he has your baby blues."

"You're right. You are going to be a great father."

"I hope so. I mean I want to be there with him while he grows up. Teach him how to throw a baseball and to play football. Did you know when I played baseball at school the boys laughed at me and said I threw like a girl?"

"Logan, I am sure you didn't throw like a girl."

"No Rory, I did throw like a girl. Wanna know why? Because Honor taught me how to throw a baseball, my dad was never around for those kinds of things."

Rory placed a soothing hand on Logan's thigh. "I didn't know about that. You will be a wonderful father, not at all like yours."

"Thank you for believing in me. So where to now?"

"Stars Hollow."

"You got it."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Just to give you all a heads up, there will be a big time lapse from this chapter to the next. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

Logan pulled up to the Dragonfly Inn. They were meeting Lorelei to tell her about the engagement and the baby. "Mom!"

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Lorelei ran up to Rory and gave her a hug then stepped back to pat her stomach. "Hey there, I'm your grandma, God that sounds old. Can't your kid call me auntie Lore?"

"No mom, HE will not call you auntie. You are HIS grandmother."

"Oh my, you are using personal pronouns, so that means."

"Yes mom, that means we are having a BOY! You are going to have a GRANDSON."

"I am so excited, ok he can call me grandma."

Logan stepped into the other room to give the girls some time together and attempted to call his father.

"Hey dad."

"Logan, I am extremely busy, what is the purpose of this call?"

"I wanted to meet you and mom for dinner at the country club tomorrow. Rory and I have some news for the two of you."

"That will be fine son, see you at 6:30 tomorrow. Now I have to go."

"I love you too dad" Logan whispered after the line was already dead. He closed his phone and went back to see Rory.

"We are meeting my parents at the country club at 6:30 tomorrow to tell them about the engagement."

"The engagement, I forgot with all the excitement about the baby."

"Mom can you come in here?!"

"What is it honey?"

Rory stuck out her left hand to her mother.

"Wow kid, that's some rock" exclaimed Lorelei. "You told me you got a nice ring, but Logan, this is huge."

"You knew?"

"Well yeah, Logan did come to me and ask me the old fashioned way since I raised you."

"Awe, that's so sweet, Logan you are so sweet." Rory stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ok now lets get down to business, mom, I want you and I to plan the wedding, with help from Logan too. But you know once we tell grandma and grandpa, grandma is going to break out a book of china patterns. So I was thinking, we let grandma plan a baby shower so she won't feel left out."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

"Ok, so Logan and I are going to go to your house and take a rest before we go to grandma and grandpas."

"Sounds like a plan. You guys have fun. Well not too much fun, that's what got you here in the first place" Lorelei said as she patted Rory's stomach.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lorelei."

On the way to Lorelei's Rory started thinking about the wedding and getting very excited.

"Logan, I have decided that I want to wait until after the baby is born for us to get married."

"You sure?"

"Yes, this is our special day, I want to have fun, I don't have to be big and pregnant with swollen ankles a fat face for our pictures. I don't care what people say about me because we aren't married. Its what I want."

"Whatever you want Ace, as long as you are there it doesn't matter one way or another to me."

Later that night they all went to the Gilmore's to tell them about the engagement and that they were having a baby boy. Emily was more excited about planning the wedding than the baby. Rory told her about her idea; she sulked but got excited again having another party to plan. Everything went smoothly. They made small talk and passed around the ultrasound photos. It was nearing 10 o'clock as they all exited the mansion. Rory and Logan headed back to New Haven and Lorelei headed home.

Rory was fast asleep before they left Hartford. She is so beautiful when she sleeps, Logan thought to himself. She always looked like an angel, even more so now that she is pregnant, she is glowing all the time. When they reached their house Logan tried to wake Rory. With no luck he then decided to carry her inside. He picked her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took her shoes off. She was so tired lately. He tugged off her jeans and covered her with the blanket. He then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and quickly fell asleep, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Logan woke up at 3:17 am, he felt something on his arm. It was an odd feeling, like a soft thump. Once he was more conscience he realized it was his son. He was kicking his arm through Rory's stomach. His eyes welled up with tears as he started to rub her stomach trying to get their son to move again. Little did he know that all that kicking woke Rory up too. She lay there silently enjoying Logan trying to interact with their unborn child. Logan scooted down on the bed and kissed her stomach, he put his ear against her as if he was trying to hear his son. He then began to talk just above a whisper.

"Hey there, I am your daddy. I can't wait for you to come out so your mom and I can meet you. We saw you on the screen today and you are so tiny. I promise I will be careful with you. I love you so much. I didn't know it was possible to love some one so much before meeting them. From the moment I found out about you I have loved you. I never told your mom but your grandparents, the Huntzbergers not the Gilmores, wanted us to give you away."

Rory's eyes welled up. Logan didn't know this but Shira had tried to pay Rory to have an abortion after they told them about the baby. She only suggested adoption to Logan.

Logan kissed her stomach again. "We would never have done that. We love you. You are being born into a very wealthy family. So you will be groomed from early on to take over the family company just in case you want to when you get older, but that is your choice, you can be whatever you want to. I want you to grow up with all the options I didn't have. I love you little guy. Goodnight."

Logan scooted back up the bed and snuggled against Rory and fell back asleep. Rory was so touched by what Logan said. Their first father and son talk thought Rory as she fell back to sleep.

The next day Logan woke up early and made them breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and pop tarts. He brought it up to Rory who woke up the instant she smelled food. After they ate, they showered and decided to go register for baby items. They walked around the store for what seemed like days looking at cribs, strollers, car seats, bottles, clothes, and anything and everything you can think of for a baby. They registered almost everything they looked at.

"Who knew having a baby was going to be so expensive?" asked Logan.

"Well I don't think that is going to be a problem since my mom has been buying things since we told her."

They left the store to go back home and get changed to meet Logan's parents. Rory was very nervous. She held on to Logan's hand very tightly. "Everything is going to be ok Rory. I promise."

"Logan, I have a confession and a request before we go in" she said as they pulled into the driveway at the country club where they were meeting his parents.

"Ok."

"First the confession, I heard you last night talking to the baby, it was the sweetest thing ever. I heard how you wanted him to decide what he wants to do. I wanted to let you know that I am grateful for that. I know you are going to be a great father."

"You heard EVERYTHING?"

Rory nodded.

"So you heard that mom wanted us to give the baby up for adoption?"

"Yes Logan, about that. I have another confession. The night that we told them about the baby, your mom pulled me aside, not to congratulate me like she said she did."

"What happened Rory?"

"Your mom offered me 2 million dollars to have an abortion, tell you I had a miscarriage and leave you."

"SHE DID WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. Rory, why didn't you tell me this?

"Things were already bad enough; I didn't want them to get worse. But we are getting married so I wanted everything out in the open. Oh and my request, please don't let our son to be treated like his sole purpose in life is to take over the family company. I know you won't treat him like that, but your parents will, and I don't want that for him.

"Don't worry Ace; they are going to be lucky if they even get to see him after what you just told me. Let's go in and get this over with.

The couple walked in hand in hand smiling at each other, Rory was glowing as usual. They spotted his parents seated at a table in the corner. When they approached the table Mitchum got up and shook Logan's hand.

"Good evening Logan." He then nodded in Rory's direction. Rory took a seat beside Shira who said hello then started rambling nervously about some new dress she bought.

Logan shook his father's hand then pulled him over to the side, whispered something to him then walked back to the table, took Rory's hand for her to stand and they walked out.

The Shira was shocked. "What happened?" Shira blurted out as Mitchum came back to the table.

"Apparently Logan thinks that we never wanted our grandson, they are having a boy, so he said we can stay out of his life. Also Logan and Rory are engaged."

"He said we never wanted the baby? Where would he get such an idea?"

Mitchum could tell that she was nervous.

"Well apparently Rory told him that you offered her 2 million dollars to have an abortion and leave Logan. He also told me that you told him that they should give the baby up for adoption. Any of that ring any bells?

"I suggested that maybe adoption would be a good route to go since they are so young. But that gold digging tramp is trying to turn Logan against me so she can have him all to herself. I would never try to bride her to get an abortion. Whether she did this on purpose or not, though we both know she did."

"Shira, that's enough. You know you tried to bribe that girl. I don't like this either. But look at it this way. They are getting married so what. That will last what 2 or 3 years? But now we have another heir to the Huntzberger fortune to raise.

Once Rory and Logan got back in the car Rory turned to him.

"What the hell was that?"

"I told my father about the abortion and adoption and said that we were getting married and having this baby and if they didn't like it they didn't have to be in his life."

"Wow, I wonder what they are talking about right now."

"Who cares, lets go home and do something fun" responded Logan as he winked at Rory causing her to blush.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: (Ok bit of a time lapse for this chapter) Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate it and am so glad you are liking the story. I had kind of a hard time getting this chapter out. I hope you like it.**

Logan slips out of bed while Rory is still asleep; she has been very tired and moody lately. He grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and goes into the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"Hey Finn, you ready to start on our little project?"

"Yeah I bought everything you told me to get. I dropped all the materials for the bed off to Luke on Wednesday."

"That's great."

"How do you plan to keep Rory out of the house long enough for us to finish?"

"Well she has an appointment with the dr. today at 10, and then she is driving to Stars Hollow for her baby shower. We should be able to get everything done."

"Is she staying with Lorelei tonight?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to stay the night so she won't be so tired from the drive tomorrow."

"Ok mate. What time do you want us to come over and get started?"

"About noon, that way I know she isn't coming home for anything after she sees the dr."

"Ok mate, noon it is."

Logan shut his cell phone. This was going to be a great gift. Colin, Finn, Stephanie were all helping him design 2 rooms for Rory and the baby. They spent the last 6 weeks ordering furniture, paint, accessories, and other materials for the rooms. Any furniture Logan couldn't buy Luke volunteered to build. He knew Rory would love it. He poured 2 cups of coffee and went to wake Rory.

"Logan, I'm leaving for my appointment."

Logan walks into the living room with Rory's suitcase in tow. He kisses her on the cheek and whispers "I'm going to miss you tonight Ace."

"I'm going to miss you too. We haven't spent the night apart in over 6 months."

"It will be ok. Drive safely, take care of my little man, he patted her stomach, I will see you tomorrow evening."

"Ok, I will call you after I see the dr. to let you know I am on my way to Stars Hollow. You and the guys don't have too much fun without me."

We won't. I love you."

"Love you too."

Just after Rory was gone, Logan called Colin and Finn and told them to start loading everything into the SUV. Logan went into the nursery and started covering the carpet and preparing to paint.

Rory's dr. appointment went great. She is 34 weeks; the baby weighs 4.75Lbs, and is 17 inches long. The dr. said that her pregnancy is going beautifully and the baby looks right on schedule. She is due September 22.

Rory left the medical building to head to the Dragonfly to have a late lunch with her mom. She was staying the night at her house so she could be well rested for the baby shower the next day. It was going to be great to see everyone. All her friends are going to be there. She wonders to herself if Honor is going to come. Hopefully she will leave Shira home. Logan hasn't spoken to his mother since the night he told them about the engagement.

Lunch at the Dragonfly went perfectly. Rory was now at her mother's house getting ready for a nap when her cell phone started playing "_Far Away", by "Nickelback" _a smile creped across her face, she knew it was Logan calling to check on her.

"Hey sweetie, the boys not keeping you company?"

"No the boys are just fine, I was just calling to see how my favorite girl and boy are feeling."

"We are feeling great, just about to lay down for a nap."

"Ok, well don't let me keep you. Call me later. I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

Back in New Haven Colin, Finn, and Logan were scrambling around. They were painting and decorating 2 rooms tonight. The nursery that connected to the master bedroom and a room farther down the hall. Logan also had a little something planned for he and Rory's 3 year anniversary, which also happens to be tomorrow.

"Logan, called Finn. Where do you want the crib?"

"Where do you think Finn? In the nursery."

"Well that would make sense now wouldn't it?"

The guys just laughed. It was 12:30 and Finn had already had 3 glasses of scotch. He said he "was more creative under the influence." The guys worked hard through the entire day, even Luke came to give them a hand. Even though he and Lorelei weren't together he still loved Rory like a daughter. He delivered the bed and a few other things he had built. They managed to get all of the painting done by alternating rooms while the other layers dried. They ordered pizza then passed out exhausted around 3am.

In Stars Hollow Rory was finishing up the finishing touches on her makeup when Lorelei ran into the bathroom.

"Come on slow poke we are going to be late."

"I'm coming; do you remember how it feels to be bigger than the Huntzberger mansion? It kind of slows you down"

"Oh I remember, why do you think you are the only one?"

Rory laughed as they walked to the car.

They baby shower was being held at the Dragonfly since the wedding was going to be in New York. When they arrived Rory was shocked. It was beautiful. When she entered there was a large table was a large picture frame, it had a collage of all the ultrasound photos surrounded by a large matted area. It was serving as the guest book. All the guest were to sign their name or write a personal message to the new member of the family. Once the party was over, glass was placed on top and it could be used to hang on the wall as a keepsake. This was the first gift of many from her mom. It seemed like everyone she knew was there. Emily had put together the guest list and most of the other details so it was bound to be perfect. Most of the tables had been removed from the dining room and there were chairs around the room.

A table near the kitchen was overflowing with gifts of all sizes. Then Rory saw it; the cake table. It held the most adorable cake. A 2 tiered round cake with a white teddy bear sitting on the top tier. It was decorated with pastel buttons and stars. Sookie created it just for her.

"Ok, listen up everyone, called Emily, its time to open the gifts before we play games. We don't want Rory to get too tired."

Everyone started taking their seats as Emily started to gather gifts from the table. Lorelei went first. She handed Rory a beautifully wrapped box. Rory unwrapped it and her eyes started to well up with tears. It was her baby blanket that her grandmother Lorelei made for her, but her mom mended its ragged edges and added some blue stitching.

"Mom, I can't believe you still had this."

"It was your favorite; I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it; so I knew it would be perfect for you to pass on."

"Thank you so much mom."

"Your welcome. There is also a gift card for $3000 under it so you can buy anything you need that you don't get today."

Emily then handed her a small box, inside of it was a key. A key to a new Lexus SUV, her grandparents thought a bigger and safer car was a great gift. As the day pressed on Rory also received blankets, diapers, bottles, 2 car seats, diaper bags, bottle warmers clothes, clothes and more clothes then when she was finished Stephanie handed her a card.

"I wanted to get you something unique. You are a very unique person and I figured you would get everything else you needed today; so I got you something you wouldn't expect." Rory opened the card and inside she found a gift certificate to have her belly cast in plaster.

"Steph, this is a great gift. I have seen these on TV, they make a great keepsake. Oh my god I love it, I love you. Thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome."

A few more hours passed and the guest were all starting to pack up and leave. Jackson came by and helped load all the gifts into Rory's new Lexus so she could head home. She called Logan just before she drove off.

"Hey there, how is my favorite girl?"

"I am just fine, I am on my way home in my new car."

"New Car Ace?"

"Yeah, my grandparents got us a Lexus SUV so the baby and I can be safe."

"Wow, that was very nice of them."

"Yep, so I will see you in a little while. I love you ."

"I love you too, see you soon Ace."

Logan hung up his phone and called out to they guys.

"Ok, we are in the final stretch Rory will be home in 45 minutes so we need to get all the last minute things done and you guys need to get out of here."

"You got it", called Colin and Finn.

They started running around picking up boxes and putting away baby clothes trying to get everything perfect. Logan was in the kitchen making sure the dinner he prepared was coming along perfectly. He also set out what seemed like dozens of candles and made sure the cd player was set just right. Since Rory was so tired and had a big day he wanted to treat her to a candle light dinner for their anniversary.

When Rory pulled up at their house she noticed it was a darker than normal. She put the key in the lock but noticed it was unlocked already. She pushed the door open to see dozens of tea light candles everywhere. There was a trail of rose petals leading into the dining room. Once she walked into the dining room she felt arms come around her waist and Logan rested his head on her shoulder.

"Happy anniversary Rory."

She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"You remembered. I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," he took her hands in his, how could I forget the day I almost lost the most important thing to me?" He kissed her softly then turned to pull out her chair.

"You have a seat and I will go get dinner."

"Logan, you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He then turned and walked toward the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a large silver tray. He set it down in the middle of the table; he lifted the lid to reveal all of her favorite foods from her pregnancy. Cheese burgers, tater tots, macaroni and cheese, mini pizzas, and brownies.

Rory laughed when she saw what Logan prepared for dinner. It was perfect. All the things she loved. "Thank you, this is perfect." The couple ate their dinner as Rory told him about the visit to the dr. and all the gifts they had gotten. Logan picked up the remote to the stereo and pressed play. _"Far Away" by "Nickelback" _came thru the speakers.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Logan stood up and held his hand out to Rory. "May I have this dance?"

Rory stood up and took Logan's hand as he led her to the middle of their living room.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Rory put her head on his chest as they slowly moved to the music. This was the song that got them through the hard times of being apart, it reminded them that they were going to be together again and when they were they weren't going to be apart again.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As the song came to an end, Rory looked into Logan's eyes and knew that they were made for each other. They were starting a family and going to be married. Everything was going to be ok. She nuzzled her head into his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Logan Christopher" he whispered. Rory looked up with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Logan Christopher, that's what I think we should name him."

"Logan, I love it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Logan Christopher Huntzberger"

Rory just smiled, everything was perfect.

"Rory, I have a few more surprises for you."

"Really? Tonight has been perfect."

"Yes it has, but I think after you see the other things it will be more perfect.

Logan took her by the hand and led her through their bedroom. He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it on her. He took her hand and led her into the nursery. He took a quick look around to make sure every thing was perfect then removed the blind fold. Rory was taken back. "Logan" she whispered, "Its beautiful. When did you do all this?"

"Colin and Finn came over just after you left yesterday to help me paint and put it all together, I have been buying things over the past few weeks for it. I am so glad you like it."

"I love it."

The walls were painted a light baby blue with white puffy clouds. To the far right there is a white sleigh baby bed that Luke built at the foot of the bed was a white toy chest with the initials LCH in blue scroll. The linen is white and blue with tiny blue teddy bears. On the opposite wall there is a white dresser and changing table. On the wall against the window there is a white and blue rocking chair, against the wall there is a book case full of children's books so they can read to their son before putting him to bed. There is even a small table with a lamp next to the chair. There are ultrasound pictures hanging on the walls. Above the crib in white letters is L O G A N. Rory smiled when she saw this. He knew she would love the name he picked out. The room was perfect. It was simple just like she wanted.

"Logan this is perfect" she said while turning to give him a hug.

"Anything for my 2 favorite people" he replied while rubbing her stomach.

"Ok to the next surprise."

"Logan, you have really outdone yourself this time."

He pulled her down another hallway, he opened the door to reveal an office, it was completely set up with 2 desks, fax machine, phones, computers, and everything else an office needs to run.

"What's this?" asked Rory.

"This, he said waving his hand, is our office, so we can work from home as much as possible. I don't want a nanny to raise our son. I want us to do it and all this makes it possible. There are even separate numbers so that our offices don't have to call the house line, at night we just turn the recorder on and we don't have to worry about calls at all hours."

"Wow Logan, I don't think this day could get any better. I love you. Thank you for all of this, it means a lot. I want us to raise our son too; together. I want him to know everyday that we love him."

She gave Logan a hug and yawned into his chest. "Its been a long day, lets get you to bed." Logan scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom; she was asleep by the time he laid her down. He pulled off her shoes and pants, kissed her head and tucked her in before stripping down to his boxers and snuggling in beside her.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update work is hectic. Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, stop by my profile, I have added links to some of the things mentioned in the story, the baby's room and wedding stuff. Enjoy!**

The last few weeks of her pregnancy flew by. She graduated Yale and her mother was helping her plan their wedding. It was to be New Year's Eve in New York at the Renaissance Hotel New York Times Square. Her mother had already helped her pick out everything except her dress. The invitations have an embossed calla lily border printed on elegant Riccio paper imported from Europe; it is silver with a beautiful swirl texture. The bride's maids' dresses are floor length celadon strapless ruched satin embroidered ball gowns. Their bouquets are simple hand tied burgundy calla lilies. Her bouquet was also burgundy calla lilies with a large bunch of white sweetheart roses in the middle.

Logan and his groom's men are wearing black Ralph Lauren 2 button notch lapel tuxes with single breasted jackets that have satin besom pockets; accented with celadon vests and bowties. The cake they decided on is a simple yet elegant square four tier cake, covered in rolled fondant for that elegant satin look adorned with fresh roses and calla lilies. The only thing left was for her to find her dress.

Rory was home looking through a stack of wedding magazines and waiting for Logan to get home from work. She got up to make herself some decaf; once she settled back onto the sofa her cell rang she looked at the ID and answered.

"Hey Hun, you going to make it home for.. OW!"

"Ace, you ok? He paused, RORY!"

"I'm here, sorry I just got this bad pain in my back. So are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Yes, I was just calling to let you know that I was leaving the office. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Logan, I am fine. Don't worry so much. Just drive safe and get home. I miss you. It sucks being here all day without you."

"It equally sucks being at work all day without you. I will see you in about an hour, and keep track of those pains. You know we are getting awfully close."

"Oh I know we are getting close and I can't wait to let this kid out. I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too Ace."

Rory hung up the phone. She dialed her mother. "Mom, I just wanted to let you know to be on guard tonight. I think I just had a contraction."

"Are you sure it was a contraction? Was it only one?"

"Yeah, only one so far; just be on call ok? I want you to be there with me, you are my best friend."

"I will be there, don't you worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I love you kid."

"I love you too mom."

Just as Rory ended the call she got another pain, only worse this time. She bent over and waited for it to pass. She hoped Logan would be there soon. After about 45 minutes the pains stopped and Rory continued to look through her magazines in search of a wedding dress. Then she saw it, the most beautiful dress. It was perfect. Silk ball gown with beaded and embroidered details on the bodice, hemline, and train; it was white with spaghetti straps that went into a sweetheart neckline and a Basque waist line. It was floor length with the most beautiful cathedral train. She instantly fell in love with it and knew that was the prefect dress for her and she had to have it. She put a hot pink post it on the page and put away the magazine. She must have dozed off because she woke up to Logan standing over her smiling.

"Have a good day Ace?"

"Yeah it was.. OW! Another pain."

"Ror, I don't like this, I think we should call the dr."

"Logan I am fine, even if it is the baby first time births can take hours, why go sit in a hospital bed when I can stay here and be comfortable until we need to leave." Just as she finished talking her eyes got wide.

"Um Logan, I think my water just broke."

"Ok, let's stay calm. We need to get you packed and get" he started to ramble, obviously nervous; he was going to be a father soon.

"Logan, my bag and my purse are by the door. Let's go."

Logan helped her off the couch and called Colin and Finn. The guys agreed to call everyone and tell them to meet them at the hospital. Logan helped Rory into the car and headed to the hospital.

"Can't you go any faster, it hurts so badly now."

"I'm trying sweetheart but there is traffic, I wish we were there. You are doing fine, just umm breathe."

"I am breathing, but breathing isn't an epidural!"

Logan hit the gas and called the emergency room; he got them to the hospital in 12 minutes. He helped Rory out of the car and into the wheel chair the attendant brought out for them. The nurse took them directly into a room. He helped her get into a gown and into the bed. The dr. came in and examined her. She was already 3 centimeters dilated. He ordered an epidural and said he would be back in 30 minutes to check her again.

Twenty minutes later everyone started arriving. Lorelai was the first one there followed by Colin, Finn and Stephanie. Logan came out and said that Rory wanted Lorelai and Stephanie to go in. Logan stayed with the guys for a few minutes to give the girls a chance to chat. When the girls got to her room the dr. was walking out.

"Mom! Where's Logan?"

"He stayed to talk to the guys."

"Get him, the dr. said I am dilating quickly, I'm already 7 centimeters dilated."

Stephanie ran out into the waiting room and yelled for Logan who came running into the room with Stephanie right behind him. He was feeling so many emotions right then. Happy, nervous, anxious, scared. He knew Rory must be feeling even more. He went to her and took her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"We are going to be parents soon."

"I know, I don't think I am ready."

"I don't think you have a choice, that little guy is ready to come out."

The dr. came back in and took another look, "It won't be long now kids."

"Mom, I want you to stay. Please don't leave me."

"I won't go anywhere, we will be with you until the end," she winked at Logan."

It put them both at ease knowing she was going to stay. 30 minutes passed and the dr. said it was time for Rory to start to push. Stephanie took this as her queue to leave and go update the guys.

Rory brought her knees up to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. Logan held her hand and Lorelai wiped the sweat off of her face.

"You are doing great," Logan assured her. "Pretty soon we will welcome our son into the world. Our son."

Rory pushed 4 more times then they heard the sweetest sound if their baby crying, tears stung the backs of their eyes and they let them fall not caring who saw. "A healthy baby boy," called the Dr. Logan cut the umbilical cord. The nurses cleaned him off, wrapped him in a blue blanket and put a little white cap on him then handed him to Logan. He brought their baby over to Rory and Lorelai. He was the most beautiful thing hehad ever seen. There he was 23 years old holding the most precious gift in the world, he was holding another life in his arms. He laid the baby on Rory and they both let a few more tears fall. Lorelai was speechless. Logan kissed Rory then the baby. They were finally a family.

_**Logan Christopher Huntzberger**_

_**Born: September 19, 2006**_

_**7lbs 4oz, 17 inches long**_

After a few minutes of visiting the nurses took the baby to get cleaned up and fed. Rory fell asleep quickly. She was drained. Logan went out into the waiting room to see it was full. Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Luke, Emily, Richard, Chris, Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Josh, Lane, Zach, Paris, even Doyle was there. Logan told them all that the baby was healthy and that he was in the nursery for them all to see. Everyone followed Logan to the nursery where they watched the baby get his first bath. "Boy that kid has one set of lungs" announced Finn to no one specific. After everyone saw the baby and congratulated Logan on their beautiful son they left. Logan went back to Rory, she was sleeping peacefully.

The nurse brought the baby into their room in a small bassinet. After she left the room Logan watched his son sleep. He really was beautiful blonde hair like his and big blue eyes like his mom. Logan chuckled to himself while wondering if he was going to be a trouble maker like him or a book worm like his mother. Just then he started to stir, Logan carefully picked him up and held him close to his chest. They sat in a chair by Rory's bed. Logan took her hand in his and fell asleep. A while later Rory woke up, she smiled at the sight beside her. Logan sleeping holding their son, she quietly reached her cell phone and snapped a picture then returned to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Except my car.

The last few weeks went by in a blur of not sleeping, crying, and diaper changing. The baby had finally started sleeping through the night. Everything for the wedding was planned. All accept the bachelor and bachelorette parties. After much discussion Rory and Logan decided that separate parties weren't what they wanted. They had the same friends and a party wouldn't be the same without all of them there.

After some brain storming Logan and Rory decided to take a week with all their friends and fly first to New Orleans then to Las Vegas. Logan immediately called Finn to let him in on the plans.

"Finn, any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Just the usual society parties same as every other year. You?"

"Well forget it! What would you say to flying to New Orleans, doing some partying, then to Vegas for more partying; an entire week to just party.

"Hey, anything with the word party and I'm in."

"Tell Colin, we will work out all the details tonight, meet at my place around 6 so Logan isn't asleep yet."

"Sounds great, you know, I've never been to New Orleans."

"There is a first time for everything Finn, a first time for everything. See you tonight."

"Rory!"

"Logan, be quiet the baby is asleep."

"Sorry"

"It's ok," she sits on his lap.

"Do you think your mom will watch Logan white we go on this little trip?"

"Probably, she loves being a grandmother; he is going to be so spoiled. I'll go call her." Rory got up and walked into their bedroom to check on Logan and call her mother.

"Fruit of my loins! How are you? How are Logan and Logan?"

"We are doing great, getting use to this parenting thing. I called to see if you would mind watching the baby while Logan, and I and some of our friends go on a little pre-wedding trip during Thanksgiving. Its only a week, we want to fly to New Orleans, then to Las Vegas."

"Sure sweetie. You know how much I love having that little guy here."

"Ok, thanks mom."

"Anytime, Logan for me, the little one." She laughed.

"I will mom, I love you."

"You too."

A few weeks later it was time for their trip. They dropped Logan off to Lorelai the night before so they could get packed and ready to leave.

"Rory! Let's get going."

"I'm coming, it took me a while to decide what I wanted to pack, I haven't worn any of these clothes in almost a year. I wanted to make sure I chose the best ones to bring." Rory walked out of the bedroom just as she finished her sentence. Logan's mouth went dry, he forgot what an awesome figure she had, sure she was sexy with her baby bump, but this was raw sex appeal. She looked amazing in a short denim skirt, blue camisole top, with a denim jacket, and black boots almost to her knees. It was cold in New Haven, but the forecast said warm for New Orleans, the weather there was very odd.

They boarded the Huntzberger private jet at 5:30 p.m., they were set to land in New Orleans at 8, giving them enough time to check in, have dinner and get to partying. They checked into the Monteleone Hotel around 8:45. They were staying in the F. J. Monteleone Suite; it's the largest suite they offer being dedicated to Frank Monteleone's father, who made the hotel what it is today. The suite has two bedrooms, one with a king sized bed and the other with two double beds. The large common room affords a panoramic view of the Mississippi River, with a large balcony; along with a sofa bed, plasma television, wet bar, and many other amenities. The marble and granite bathroom includes a Jacuzzi and separate glass shower, the guys always made sure we had the best when traveling. The entire hotel was breath taking. Its not one of those new kind of up to date fabulous hotels; its an old hotel with a historical past and beauty. Rory calls to order room service while everyone gets their bags unpacked.

Once everyone was comfortable and the food was sent up they were trying to decide where to go and what to see. Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie were trying to convince Rory to go to the Coyote Ugly Saloon, but she claimed she hated the movie so the bar couldn't be much better. Finn started off into space for a while then shouted

"I've got a great idea," everyone groaned, " Well, when we were checking in I was checking out a cute little red head, she was telling a group of people about a bar inside the hotel."

"Finn, Rory whined, we want to go out to a club or something not sit in a bar."

"But Love, its not just any bar, is a Carousel Bar!" Finn exclaimed. They looked at each other very perplexed. "We've got to see this" said Stephanie. They jumped up and proceeded to the door, once everyone was out in the hall Logan grabbed Rory and spun her around. He crashed his lips into hers; she deepened the kiss before pulling away for air. "You look amazing, he whispered, I'm so glad we took this trip." They then ran down the hall to rejoin their friends as they were stepping onto the elevator.

"Colin, Finn called; there's the red head I saw earlier."

"You should go talk to her man, she is cute." Saying that got Colin a deserving slap on the arm from Stephanie.

"Must you check out other girls while I am with you?"

"I wasn't checking her out, he paused, I was ummm..."

"He was giving me his approval," chimed in Finn.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes as they took their seats at the bar. The bar was amazing it looked just like a carousel, it was lit up beautifully and the bar stools rotated around the bar.

"So Rory, what would you like your first post baby drink to be?" asked Stephanie.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, I know I would love to have a slippery nipple and a screaming orgasm."

Now Love, we do not need to hear about what you plan on doing with Logan tonight", said Finn with a smug look causing Rory to blush. Colin then took the liberty of ordering for everyone.

"Bar keep, we would like 2 Macallan neat, a cosmopolitan, a slippery nipple, a screaming orgasm, he winked at Rory, and 2 red bull and vodka shots please."

"Coming up" replied the bartender.

After receiving their drinks Colin raised his glass, "To Logan and Rory."

"To Logan and Rory" repeated Stephanie and Finn. They had finished their drinks and ordered another round while continuing to make small talk with the bartender about places to see, when the same cute red head approaches the group.

"Hi," she says keeping her gaze fixed on Finn.

"Well hello" he pauses. "Melissa" she adds in as she offers her hand to Finn, who takes it and kisses the back of her palm.

"So, I am guessing you all aren't from around here."

"No Love, we are here celebrating Logan and reporter girls up coming wedding."

Rory offers her hand to Melissa, "Hi, I'm Rory a.k.a. Reporter girl, this is Logan, my fiancé, Colin, and Stephanie."

"Nice to meet all of you," she says as she sizes up Logan then winks at Rory, "You got yourself a good one." "Thanks" replies Rory as she reaches for Logan's hand.

"So do you know any good clubs to hang out in?" asked Stephanie.

"Well if you want to club hop, almost anything down Bourbon Street is fun."

"Bourbon Street? Finn piped in, I think I love this city, they name their streets after alcohol." They all laughed.

"If you are looking for everything in one place I would then direct you to Altitude 33."

"Altitude 33?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, it is a relaxed bar slash night club on top of the New Orleans World Trade Center. It has huge floor to ceiling windows all around it so you can see pretty much the entire city and it makes a full rotation every hour."

"It rotates?" asked Logan.

"Yes, it use to be Club 360 cause it spins you know."

"Oh wow, Logan I want to there" said Rory. "Me too" chimed in Stephanie.

"Finn, how about you?" asked Rory.

"If the lovely Melissa is going you can count me in." he replied as he gave Melissa a wink causing her to giggle.

"Ok, it's settled" said Colin as he stood up. "Altitude 33 it is. Ok now how do we get there?"

"A cab, its too far to walk in heels" Melissa told them.

Logan laughed at the idea of a cab and pulled out his cell phone as they walked towards the door. Melissa went to ask the valet to call them a cab when a black stretch limo pulled up. Finn caught Melissa's arm and pointed to the limo.

"We never take cabs babe."

They piled into the limo Logan rented for the trip and headed to the club. Once they reached their destination they all piled out again. The club was at the very top of the building. They went inside and stepped on to the silver and blue elevator to take them up. The view from the inside was amazing. They could see out over the river, the skyline, and the city lights, it was beautiful. They ordered their drinks at the bar and took a seat by a nearby window to continue to enjoy the view of the city slowly new pieces came into view as the club made its evolution. Rory made them promise to come back during the day to see it again.

"So" Melissa started. "Where are you guys from?"

Finn was the first to answer, "Well Love, I am from Australia, very exotic."

"So is the Asian bird flu" piped Colin.

The group laughed while Finn sulked.

"Yes, Finn is from Australia, the rest of us are from Connecticut." Rory stated. "How about you?"

"I am from here, born and raised."

"Wow, so do you enjoy living here in the "Big Easy?"

"Yes, Rory, I love it here, there is no other place in the world I'd rather be, well except maybe Paris, but I think even then I would end up here."

The girls continued to chit chat while the guys did the same. The club started to fill up quickly after 11 o'clock. The music was really good and the drinks were even better. People were dancing and having a good time including Finn and Melissa. Hopefully Finn would keep all of his clothes on tonight. They joined the group again and continued talking. Everyone was feeling pretty good and the conversation was flowing then an all too familiar song same over the speakers. Rory and Logan smirked at each other with a naughty look in their eyes.

_I, I'm driving back on black just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Cause this angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom doesn't know that you're missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissin_

"What are you two smiling about?" asked Colin. Rory started to blush.

"Oh, something good, you must tell us, come on Logan, please." added Finn.

Rory nodded that it was ok. She was more comfortable with them now. Especially since they were there when she had Logan.** (A/N: This part has Logan telling the story then goes into Rory having a flash back then finishes with Logan ending the story)**

"Well you remember me telling you that Richard and Emily moved Ace into the main house after they found out we were having sex? Well we had to sneak around to be together and one night…"

_No, were never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby get in, get in just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

"One night Emily was mad because Rory told her that she wasn't sleeping at Paris' 3 nights a week she had been staying with me. Emily told her that she wasn't to leave the house, she called me to come pick her up so she could come out with us and stay at my place and she was moving out. I used the Excursion so they wouldn't know it was me, I pulled up, Rory jumped in and we drove off. I could see Richard run out of the house in the rear view mirror. Then Rory's cell started to ring, it was Emily, she just turned it off. It had been 2 weeks since we saw each other; my dad had me away on come convention."

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees _

_You control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer with you breathing in my ear_

_I got both hands on the wheel_

_While you got both hands on my gear_

_By now, no doubt that we are heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_This was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into a ditch_

**Rory's Flashback:**

"Oh my god Logan, I can't believe I did that. They are going to be so pissed. But I can't believe my grandmother thinks she can tell me that I'm not allowed to leave the house or to spend the night out, I am 21 years old!

"Yeah you should have seen the look on Richard's face when we drove off."

"Oh well, I've missed you" she kisses Logan's cheek.

"I've missed you too Ace. He puts his hand on Rory's thigh. "God, I can't explain how much I've missed you."

She runs a finger over his hardness, "No, but I can show you how much I've missed you" she says. She scoots closer to him on the seat and massaged him through his jeans. Logan let out a groan. She leaned in and whispered "I want to feel you inside me so bad, I am so wet for you."

_So come on baby get in_

_Get in just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

She continued to work on Logan, this time unzipping his jeans and freeing him from his boxers. She leaned down and kissed the base of his shaft, trailing kisses upward then placing an open kiss on the top, she swirled her tongue around the head then took him in her mouth. She felt his sharp intake of breath. She slowly worked up and down while Logan groaned and tangled one hand in her hair.

"Oh, shit!" Rory you have to stop, I can't concentrate on the road.

"But Logan, she whined, I need you." Logan then swerved onto a secluded road.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We were sitting in the back _

_We just started getting busy _

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind I think cause no one else knows where we are_

_Then she started screaming "That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing._

They pulled off the road and down to a secluded spot between some trees. Just as Logan turned off the car, Rory was attacking his lips. She licked his lower lip and he granted her access. He broke away and pulled her into the back seat. They explored each others mouths, she was now straddling Logan, and she could feel his erection beneath her. She ground her hips into him causing him to moan. Logan moved down to kiss her neck and collar bone as he hiked her skirt up over her ass. She was pulling his shirt up over his head and he pulled hers. He skillfully unclasped her bra and began to suck on her right nipple while massaging the left. He laid her down on the seat and ran a wet trail down her stomach as he massaged her through her wet panties, she moaned with delight tangling her fingers in his hair. He wanted her so bad, to touch her, to taste her, he pulled at her panties but they were stuck on the zipper of her skirt. In one quick motion Logan ripped the offending article completely off turning them on even more.

He ran his thumb over her clit and slid 2 fingers inside of her. She started moaning and opened her legs more to give him better access. He slid down between her legs and massaged her clit with his tongue. She tangled her hands in his hair trying to pull him closer. He loved the way she tasted. This was something special that only they shared. He knew he was the only one to touch her like this and he wouldn't have it any other way. Every time he pleasured her with his mouth was like the first time. She began to shudder as her orgasm approached. He stopped suddenly, rolled on a condom, and then pulled her on top of him. She called his name as he plunged into her. She rocked her hips against him. His mouth on her neck then her breast, licking and sucking, her hands in his hair then digging into his shoulders. He could feel her orgasm building again, he thrust up harder, she threw her head back and called his name as he spilled deep inside her. She slowly opened her eyes then shrieked.

"Oh shit Logan! My… my grandfather, he must have been looking for me, he… he… saw us."

**End Flashback**

"So like I was saying it was one thing for the Gilmore's to know we were sleeping together, but it was something to completely different for Richard to see us doing it. Anyway, that's how it became our theme song for the rest of the year."

"Oh man, that sucks… Wait, LOGAN! You and reporter girl had sex in my car?!"

"Many times Finn, many times." Rory just blushed.

"I didn't know you had it in you Rory" Stephanie said as she gave Rory a playful slap on the back.

The group danced and drank until the early hours of the morning. They all went back to their suite and crashed. The next few days were going to be great.

Over the next two days the crew went from club to club and bar to bar every night. They talked Rory into going to Coyote Ugly she even danced on the bar with Stephanie and Melissa. At Club Utopia Finn was upset because they wouldn't let him enter their famous homemade bikini contest. Logan tried to talk Rory into joining but she said she was a mother now and couldn't participate in something like that. Stephanie made her bikini out of fruit roll ups and won first place.

On their last night in New Orleans the couples decided to split up for some alone time for dinner then meet up afterward and go out. Colin and Stephanie went to an upscale French Restaurant called "Cuvee." Finn and Melissa decided on Restaurant August, it was Melissa's favorite restaurant. Logan made sinner reservations before they left New Haven. He was sure that Rory would love it; at least he hoped she would. They strolled toward Jax Brewery, then passed it up, Logan stopped and turned Rory around in his arms.

"Ace, you know what happens when I want to surprise you right?"

"Yes Logan, where's the blindfold?"

Logan grinned and placed the blindfold over her eyes. They walked a little farther and Logan led Rory up a long ramp. He stopped them on the edge of the dock. He removed the blindfold and her eyes got wide. There before them was the Steamboat Natchez. It is New Orleans only authentic steamboat. It was beautifully lit up; soft Jazz music was flowing through the air. Logan led Rory onto the boat and they were seated toward the front so they had the best view. For the next 3 hours they would be slowly floating down the river on the beautiful paddle boat, eating dinner, and listening to the "Dukes of Dixieland" play authentic New Orleans Jazz. The Mississippi River was so peaceful, there was a soft breeze blowing as the city lights grew dim. Logan held Rory tightly in his arms as they stood at the front of the boat watching the waves crash over the bottom of the bow. It was truly the most romantic night in the "Big Easy." After the cruise the couples met up and the girls decided to drag the guys into Larry Flynt's Gold Club, they knew the guys were dying to go to a strip club and they heard the girls at the Gold Club were a bit more classy than most of the other clubs in the city. They took turns buying the guys lap dances and putting money in the girl's garters. After Logan received a dance from a beautiful blonde he leaned over to Rory and whispered "I would absolutely love for you to dance like that for me. You are so much more beautiful than her." Rory blushed as Logan leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Maybe one day" she told him.

The next morning everyone woke up feeling great, it was the end of one adventure and the start of a new one. Finn had managed to convince Melissa into accompanying him to Las Vegas. Logan promised to fly her back at the end of their trip. Rory also got her address to give to Lorelai so an invitation to the wedding could be mailed. She hoped Melissa would keep in touch with the group.

**A/N: Ok another chapter done. The next will be their time in Vegas. So I have a few questions, first off do you guys think I should continue the story? Also what should I call Rory and Logan's baby? Logan? Chris? Or LJ? I knew I should have named him something else, but I love the name Logan Christopher, it's the name I have picked out for my son, if I ever have one. Your comments are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
